Spray bottles for spraying cleaning fluids are known. Cleaning wipe dispensers are also known. Typically, spray bottles and cleaning wipe dispensers are separate stand alone devices. Non-integrated spray and wipe devices can be difficult to transport and use in the field. An integrated spray and wipe system that would be easier to use and transport is desirable.